Various devices adapted for putting practice and games simulating golf play have heretofore been proposed, but the former have generally been intended for use on a rug or other available surface, while the latter have commonly been arranged for tabletop play and have generally been provided with other than conventional playing implements or have required an extensive layout for playing use.
The game of the present invention allows realistic putting practice in a variety of situations with a conventional putting and golf ball over a playing area of reasonable size, while being easily stored when not in use.